The memory
by twilightgirl4life
Summary: ALice and Jasper are living peacefully with the Cullens until one day Alice gets a letter. What happens and what does this leeter have to do with anything?


**In My Arms She Belongs **

**By: Micaela Dinan **

**JPOV **

**I was in Carlisle's office talking with him when Emmett rushed in saying " Alice is asleep" Wait what that is impossible our kind don't sleep. I rushed downstairs at my fastest speed and was in there in a millisecond. I looked at her face my sweet Alice, how could this happen to such an amazing person. Wait maybe she isn't dead, there has to be something else going on here. In the corner I saw Esme dry sobbing. Bella and Renesmee went over to try to comfort the mother of my vampire life, no that was wrong my mother. My other mother my human mother was not a mother at all. She made me and my sister Charlotte call her Abigail or when there was company mommy dearest. I looked over at my father Carlisle and he was using his stethoscope but why would he need that she doesn't have a heartbeat? Maybe he was checking her breathing to see if she actually was. Edward nodded from his place on the couch. His emotions were as bad as Esme's. He thought of Alice as his actual sister and she loved him just as much. I looked at Bella and Renesmee my sister-in-law and niece. Bella Alice's best friend was dry sobbing with Esme while Renesmee watched in horror. Edward quietly took out his cell phone to call Jacob to come pick up Renesmee and bring her to La Push. Alice would not have wanted to see her niece like that. I looked at Rosalie. She had horror on her face. Her emotions were panic and grief. Similar to everyone else's I presume. Carlisle spoke " Edward read her mind now" He never gave orders he must have a theory. Edward spoke next " Check her pockets Jasper" why would he want me to check her pockets, but I did anyway. There was a hand written letter in her pocket. I read it aloud **

_**Dear Alice Cullen or should I say Brandon**_

_**How are you doing. I guess by now you are wondering who wrote this to you. Well it is I James. Yes the James that you thought you had destroyed. You foolish girl don't you think I'm smarter than to track my food myself and you think you killed the actual Victoria, No my dear you are sadly mistaken. We are both very much alive, but that was the actual Laurent that your werewolf friend killed such a waste. We very much want to see the coven that killed my twin and Victoria's sister. Well I want you to do me a favor darling if that is okay. Leave your mate for me. You know that you love me, remember all the times we were fooling around in your human years. You loved the rape my dear I know you did, but sadly I know you won't. I am arranging a killer for him if you don't meet me at the field where we met with your family in 2 weeks. I will be waiting my dear. **_

_**Love always **_

_**James**_

Oh my god! James is alive as is Victoria. I passed the letter to Carlisle for him to examine, by now I was dry sobbing. I quickly regained my emotions and went to make call to Peter and Charlotte. In the years after the war we figured out that Peter and Charlotte both have abilities that Maria could have stole from them. You see Maria had a power that she could take other people's powers and use them as if they were hers as she did to Nettie and Lucy. They found out later that Charlotte could shape shift herself and others into whatever they want to look like and Peter could turn people invisible as he could to himself. I discussed the situation to Peter and he said him and Charlotte and they said they would be there in just a couple of days. Great I have a plan that I must tell the rest of the family. I walked back I in the living room. I announced that I had a plan Carlisle said "please continue son" I started to speak in a whisper " Peter and Charlotte will be here in a couple of days, and I need one of the girls to shape shift into Alice, Peter will make all of us invisible we will kill him if he gets anywhere near the fake Alice before we want to go for the kill, if he is a great fighter like his brother it will take time and experience so we will need to practice a lot. I know this is something that you and and Esme don't want to do Carlisle but if this was Esme we would all protect her as well. I need Alice safe. She is my life will you all help me?" Emmett spoke next " Do you even have to ask man" I smiled just a little. The rest of my family nodded in agreement. Bella spoke quietly almost as if to herself " We still don't know what is the matter with Alice" that is right we don't.

Carlisle spoke" She is in shock I have seen it happen before to Tanya Denali after Edward went to his room to unpack when we were staying with the Denali Coven. It only lasted for three hours for her though. It happened to Alec Volturi when I was staying with them, he thought his sister was dead when she didn't come back from a mission. She ended up coming back two days later. Maybe if she hears that James is dead she will return back to her normal state, but be warned she will act different she will have memory loss, we are going to have to jog her memory." Oh god she won't remember the love we share. Edward silently agreed. Edward and Alice had a special sibling bond that couldn't be broken. Bella was shaking and Esme was trying to calm her down but shaking as well. I felt bad for my family, but I need my angel sent from heaven to be okay. We stayed in the position on the floor for 2 days talking only when needed.

Then the door bell rang and I smelt the familiar sent of my best friend Peter and Charlotte. I yelled to them come in and I saw my brown haired best friend and purple haired sister. Yes Charlotte is my sister no one but us 2 no. I went over to hug them both. " Hey sis" I whispered in Charlotte's ear and she responded with a " hey brother" I hugged Peter and told them to sit down. Me and Charlotte looked at each other and silently agreed. We would tell everyone that we were family when Alice was awake and her pixie self and of course remembering us all. Peter talked about what him and Charlotte had seen and she butt in about the amazing shopping sites. I thought of Alice and how she would have loved to hear about this and drag me there later. How I miss my pixie. Days passed without so much as a move from Alice. I was getting worried. I talked to Peter and Charlotte almost every second of everyday. Edward was getting anxious. Renesmee was still with Jacob and would be until Alice was safe memory and all. Edward and Bella didn't like that she was in La Push with a werewolf, but that was the only option they had unless they both wanted Renesmee to be confused and wanting to know when Alice would wake up and I know no one would want that.

So the days passed like years and we only had 2 days until James would come for Alice or the fake Alice. Esme said she wants to shape shift into Alice, but all of us said no. Esme doesn't know how to fight and we don't want our mother hurt if things get out of hand so in the end Charlotte decided to do it because she has the fight training. Everyone agreed, but Peter who Charlotte had agreeing to the idea after 20 minutes out of the Cullen house.

Finally the day had come and Charlotte was transformed into Alice. Peter turned us all invisible and we were behind Charlotte when we all saw at the same time 2 figures appear from behind the trees, but of course we all knew who they were and why they were here. James and Victoria. "Greetings young Cullen girl" James said in a sickly sweet voice. Victoria actually smiled showing all her teeth. A very scary sight. Now I could see the differences between Victoria and her sister. Victoria's hair was a slightly darker shade of red. Victoria was also much taller than her sister. The only difference between James and his twin was the shade and length of his hair. James hair was a darker brown and only went down to his shoulders. I watched my sister closely. She could do this after all she was trained by yours truly. She talked for a while and then gave us the signal. Peter and I were in the front of the attack party, Emmett and Edward behind us, Rosalie and Bella behind them, and Carlisle and Esme in the rear. Peter and I quickly disassembled James as Rosalie and Bella disassembled Victoria. Carlisle and Esme started the fire and threw the body parts in. Charlotte took off both heads just like Alice loved to do. She transformed quickly back to herself and hugged Peter and myself. Before she went to talk to Rosalie who she had developed a friendship with in the past couple of weeks she whispered in my ear " when she remembers" and I silently agreed using the head movement system we had come up with during our human years. We walked human speed back toward the Cullen home.

When we got home Alice was still in the same position as before, I gently touched her face and whispered in her ear my southern accent coming out " the danger is gone darlin James is out of our lives forever Victoria as well."

As the last words came out of my mouth Alice's eyes started blinking, almost as if forcing herself to wake up. Her eyes opened slowly. She looked scared then I remembered that Carlisle said that she would have non permanent memory loss. I backed away sadly as she shot up from her place on the couch. Her eyes scanned the room quickly and they landed back on me. She looked at me and smiled before moving on to look at the rest of my family. She smiled again. Carlisle spoke his voice just above a whisper " What is your name child" she responded sounding confident in her answer " Mary Alice Brandon Cullen" At least she remembered her name. Carlisle spoke again " What is my name" She responded after minutes of thinking " I have absolutely no clue sir" Esme bowed her head and started dry sobbing Bella starting not 2 minutes later. Edward and Carlisle tried to console Esme and Bella with little results. They were very upset. Alice just sat there confused. Edward spoke " do you know who I am" and he pointed to himself " No" she said simply. Esme spoke next

" Do you want to see where you have been staying" Alice nodded her head and she followed her upstairs to the room we used to share. I moved into my study. All I have to do was get a dresser which I will ask Charlotte to do for me since she knew matching furniture was never my strong suit and she knows that from when her, Peter, and myself lived together.

I walked downstairs and saw Alice on the couch with Esme looking at photographs of the family. Esme pointed to each member of the family as she spoke. " There is your brother Edward and his wife Bella they were both your best friends and the little girl in the picture is there daughter Renesmee we all call her Nessie though. She is with her best friend Jacob. He's a werewolf. " Alice wrinkled her nose. Esme showed her a picture of Jacob. Then she flipped the picture in her album. She pointed to Rosalie, " That is your sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett" and she pointed to Emmett. She flipped the page saw a picture of Alice and I and quickly flipped to the next page. Alice noticed and turned the page back and saw us. This was a favorite of mine. Alice was sitting on my lap and we were kissing.

Alice looked at me with wide eyes then she smiled. She walked over to me and said " I missed you Jazz" I looked at her with question clear on my face. She laughed her bell like laugh and said to me " I remember you now, I remember all of you" I smiled and I gently touched her cheek. She closed her eyes. Esme left us a while ago to tell the others I assume. I smiled the smile that was only for Alice and I bent down a placed my lips to hers. I savored each and every second of that kiss. My Alice was back where she belonged, in my arms.

Epilogue

Alice was just coming home from shopping with Charlotte, Bella, Rosalie, and Renesmee. Charlotte and I decided that now would be a good time to tell our secret to the people we love dearly. I smiled as my Alice danced in our room 12 bags in each hand. I smiled. That was so Alice. I spoke my voice just above a whisper " Come my darling, I have something you should know" She looked at me question in her eyes. I shook my head silently telling her that she must be patient. I lead her downstairs where everyone was waiting, confusion on every single face in the face , except for Charlotte's and my own. I smiled. I motioned for Charlotte to begin and so she did. " The year was 1861. The Civil War was happening. I was 13 at the time. My brother told me that he was to join the Civil War to fight for his country. He vowed he would return for me. He instructed me not to tell Ma and Pa. I obeyed. I wrote letters to him. No one knew. One day the letters stopped. I got one final letter. The letter saying my brother was M.I.A. for those of you that don't know M.I.A. means missing in action. That was the last I heard of my brother. I was miserable. Ma and Pa didn't know what to do with me. They sent me to finishing school. I passed and was home once again. Ma and Pa had heard that my brother was missing and mother decided life wasn't worth living. She killed herself. One shot to the heart and she was gone. Father was next. At this time I was 18 and could live alone. Father had drank some plant poison after finding out Ma had killed herself. I wanted to die, but kept it to myself. I never acted on the feelings. One night I was taking a stroll around the neighborhood. I saw a very beautiful woman. She started talking to me. She knelt down looked like she was going to kiss my neck and bit down. I was burning. I woke up 3 days later to find out I had become a monster. I walked to the place I had to now call home. It was a camp. I met different people and saw to that had stuck out. One amazingly beautiful creature and a man that looks to familiar. My brother and the man I would marry. I raced over to him and yelled " Jasper I missed you" He looked over at me and smiled. I had found my brother. He introduced me to Peter. We instantly hit it off. I had found my brother. Officer Jasper Whitlock soon to be Hale at the time" She ended her story with a smile. I stood up and started to speak " You see she is my flesh and blood and by chance she got turned as well." Everyone was staring at us with wide eyes. Alice spoke next " I'm happy that you found her honey" She smiled at me. Peter spoke next " Carlisle may I have a word with you and Esme". he shook his head and motioned for Charlotte to follow him. Alice started smiling. I heard a little of there conversation for I was quite busy talking to my wife. ' may we join" was all I heard Peter say. I smiled. My best friend and sister asked permission to join Carlisle's coven. I hope he agrees, who am I kidding this is Carlisle. I heard him say of course and Alice and I shared a glance. We both smiled. I finally had my sister and my wife back.


End file.
